Bass's First Love
by Ourakiritsu
Summary: Bass goes on a mission for Wiley to kill Mega Man, but falls deeply in loved with someon
1. Default Chapter

Mega Man and all characters are all trademark of Capcom. Otherwise, I would be worth millions.

The Toilet Ninja: ok, I am a seasoned veteran of writing fan fiction, but I am a newby at the FanFiction.net. Any ways, this is really one of my first emotional type stories, in my 6 years of writing, so I would really appreciate reviews. I just felt that it was time I did an angst story. That and I made a bet that a male can right a tear jerker just as good as a female with my little sister. Thank you. one more thing. in this chapter, you will see A LOT of Dr. Light. but trust me, its only for one chapter. This is a Bass fic.

****

Bass's first love

Bass walked into the long hall way, leading to Wiley's lab, Treble following his master close behind him. He hated going to the mad scientist. He knew that the man was dangerous, the only thing that kept from blasting his creator, but he still hated him with all of his cybernetic heart. Bass now stood behind a huge metal door and pressed a switch to his right side on the wall. "This is Bass and Treble reporting for duty sir" he said. The door slid open and Bass walked through. He could see that his insane master was working on some device of some type, that he had been attending to for quite some time now. The evil scientist looks up at his creation.

"Your late. I called for you 3 hours ago"

"Yes sir, I apologize for that. I was in the training center"

"no excuses you pile of junk." Wiley looks down at what he was working on. "I have a new strategy for the destruction of Mega Man" Wiley fills Bass in on the new plan.

Three days later:

Dr. Light walked into the class room and noticed instantly that he was late. He knew this because when he walked in, the class room was already filled with his students. Light loved his job as a teacher, but he had needed it to pay bills and help to feed his "children" as he called Rock and Roll. 

"I'm terribly sorry for the tardiness class, I will be ready in just a moment."

He plopped his briefcase on his desk in the front of the room. The Classroom was a typical type for a collage type class. It was a big room with many desks links together, and chairs that are bolted to the floor. in front of each student was a desk computer for there assignments. When Light was ready to speak again, he heard loud foot steps from outside, and then saw a student run into the room. He stood about 5'4 and had black hair, and wore the school blazer and pants. Light recognized him as the new student. If he remembered right, he was one of those kids who had no parents, and was brought up by himself. He was able to come to this school on a special organization that places kids with no parents, in school

"Mr. Berry Fern, your late my dear pupil" light said

"I'm soooo sorry sir, I had a hard time finding my parking spot for my motorcycle"

light waved him on "don't worry about it Mr. Fern, just don't let it happen again and take your seat. Your seat number is 47, in the very back."

The new student found and took his seat, as light began his lecture on the fundamentals on robotics in the 21rst century

4 hours later, Dr. Light walked out of the school building to his car, glad it was over. As much as he loved to teach, he couldn't do it all the time, like the full time teachers for which he had great respect for. He drove home while listening to his Opera on his radio. He made it to his house in about 46 minutes. Light parked his car, and turned it off. As he got outside, he saw that rush was outside chasing after a squirrel and a tree. Dr. Light chuckled to himself at the sight and started toward his door. As he opened it rush quickly ran inside behind light.

"hmm, I wonder where the kids are at?"

Dr. Light shut the door behind him and threw his coat on his black leather couch in the middle of the room, that sits infront of a 67' TV. Light walks to the kitchen to get himself some lunch when all of a sudden, as he passed the corner leading to the kitchen, he heard two screams yell out together "WELCOME HOME FATHER". Dr. Light yelps in surprise as his two children run up to him. 

"Oh, you two gave me a fright. I remember when I was young I had that much energy. hahaha"

"We made you lunch Daddy, we wanted to make you something very special. We hope you like it" says Roll.

Rock adds in "yeah, we made your favorite. Shrimp and fried noodles"

Light is led to the table, and is seated. Rock brings out some of Lights brand of wine, and Roll brings to him his meal. He smiles at his to kids

"It looks great. I cant wait to dig in"

Light eats his lunch, and enjoys it. later that night, Light decides to sneak to a phone and orders Pizza and some movies to surprise the two Bioriods. They spent the rest of the night eating pizza, laughing and watching movies.

Bass looks on at the Light home from a distance. He has been watching them for quite some time now, about 7 hours now. He watches on as they laugh together. As they act like a real family. Bass feels a small ping in his stomach as he thinks _why cant Wiley be like that. Why do we have to be subjects of that insane Doctor's humiliation and anger._ Bass rises his right arm.

"This is Bass calling Wiley, target in sight. awaiting orders"

Bass's small communicator is filled with Wiley's voice. "Perfect, begin phase two of mission. Wiley out"

Bass turned off the communicator and looked at his only companion in his miserable life, Treble. Treble in return walks over to bass and places a paw at his feet. Bass smiles at his only friend and looks back at the Light Residence. Beware Mega Man. 

The next day, Dr. Light got up around 6:30 am. He quickly got a shower and got dressed in his favorite suit, a brown jacket with matching dress pants, a white shirt, and a red bow tie, and ate some breakfast before he left for work. He made it to work around 7:53, just 7 minutes until his class starts. As he walks to his classroom, he is knocked down by something hard. 

"oh shit, I'm sorry, man. I didn't see you" 

Light looks up and sees that it was Berry, the new student of his. Berry offers Light his hand, and helps up Dr. Light off of the floor

"And you ride a motorcycle you say?" Light says, and then smiles in a joking matter.

"Um, yes sir. I'm really sorry for ramming you, I didn't see you. I was trying not to be late for your class again."

Dr. Light shrugs it off. "don't think nothing of it, I understand" The late bell rings and Dr. Light sigh. "well, I guess we're both late. C'mon, we have better get going"

"yes sir"

"please, call me Dr. Light."

"yes sir...I mean Dr. Light"

Both Light and Berry makes there way to the classroom, and takes there position. Light up front, and Berry in his seat. 

"Good Morning class. I hope you studied well last night, because after my lecture, I plan to give a test today."

The class moans in sorrow. and Light smiles and begins his lecture. Towards the end of his lecture, he looks at Berry, for just a moment, and notices him glaring right at him with strange eyes. Somehow, He seemed too know that look, but he could not place his finger on it. He tried to remember but could not. After his class was done at about 1 o-clock, Light walked back to his car thinking to himself. _Why was Berry looking at me in that type of manner? no, not looking._ Glaring. _The way he looked at me, it was a mixture of emotions it looked like. _

Lights train of thought was interrupted by a loud screeching sound. Light snapped to and ran towards the sound. As he got closer, he noticed a crowd gathered outside of school. He knew it was the Physical Education class. Light pushed threw the crowd and saw him. Berry was on the ground, his body almost in impossible positions, blood everywhere.

"what happened?" he said,

"He want to go get a ball that flew over the gate and was hit by a car. The car just sped off after he was hit" someone blurted out.

Light immediately started to check Berry's pulse. It was weak, but he was still alive. good. Moments later, the ambulance pulled up and carefully put Berry in the back.

"Let me go with him" asked Light to one of the paramedics.

"What's you relation with hem"

"I'm his teacher. Please, let me go?"

Light was granted in. 

Light was in the Waiting Hall when Rock and Roll entered the hospital. Dr. Light spotted the two Boiroids and ran too them, as did they. 

"what Happened" asked Rock

Dr. Light looks at Rock and says "A student of mine was hit by a car."

"Oh how terrible. Did they find who hit him?" Roll Replied.

"No, its like the car fell off of the face if the earth."

Just as Light had ended what he said, He saw the doctor in charge of Berry approach him. Light hoped that it was not bad news. 

"Dr. Light I presume?" the doctor asks.

"Yes, how is Berry doing. Is he alright?"

"He is very lucky. He only has a broken arm and a few broken ribs. His Main Organs are just fine."

"Oh thank god"

The Doctor looks at light with a look of worry. "There is one problem. We cant seem to find out where he lives or, who his parents are"

Light looks at the doctor. "yes, that's because he has none."

"I see."

"what if I were to bring him home with me and pay for his medical bill?"

"Well, we would have to go threw the right channels, but I think we could manage it."

Light smiles for the first time in a while. "I'm glad to here that."

Bass looks at the ceiling while he is in the bed. _Those fools. It worked like a charm. Dr. Wiley made this device well. Not only did it make me look like someone else, but it fooled all of those doctors and computers as well. hahahaha. This is just to good._

Bass manages a small smile, and a not so good laugh

End Chapter 1

The Toilet Ninja: were you surprised to find out that Berry was actually bass? or did you kind of already get the idea? and dont worry, this is a Bass fic. Dr. Light was only an instrumental for things to come


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: Ok, great, back on track now...wow, has it really been this long since I did this story? I can't believe it. Heh, my writing style sure has changed since then. Well, I guess I will just have to make do with what I wrote, even though I forgot what the tear jerker was . Hope you like the story.

Berry opened his eyes. At first, he didn't remember where he was or who he was. This past week has been an uneventful one at most since his release from the hospital. He turned his head and saw Roll. He closed his eyes again, thinking to himself.

_How long does she plan on doing this nice act? How long is any of them going to keep this up? No one is _THIS _nice._ He thought to himself. Roll slowly opened her eyes though, looked at Berry and smiled her smile.

"Oh, your up. How do you feel today?" She said

Berry looked at her for a second before turning away. It really got to him that he believed she was nice to him for nothing at times, but when he sees her smile, he forgets it sometimes. He looks back at her and smiles back.

"I'm fine. How are you doing Roll? What time is it?" He replied back to her.

"Oh, Father went on to work. My brother Rock went to pick up some groceries for me. Father should be coming back with your assignments today again" She chuckled as Berry gave a little moan. "Don't worry. I imagen its not alot."

Berry shrugged. Slowly, acting like he was still injured, he uncovered himself and put his feet on the floor. He was only wearing a baggy pair of shorts, so when he grabbed for the crutch and started to lean on it, Roll could see the muscles tighten at the wait. She suddenly leaped from her chair and moved infront of Berry, getting ready to grab him just incase he fell. Berry simply shook his head and waved.

"I'm fine, I just need some exercise" He stated simply

Roll nodded her head. "Ok, but when you are done, you come to the kitchen, ok. I will get lunch ready. My Brother and Father should be home by that time."

Berry smiled and waved. "You really don't have to do that for me, I..." He stopped talking at Roll giggled at him, smiling that way again. "Uh, wha?"

Roll shook her head. "It's ok. Really."

Berry just blinked before giving off a sigh. "Ok, ok, But at least let me do the dishes" Had he actually said that? The most powerful robot ever created and he said he would do the dishes? He must be hanging around here to long, which made him more the anxious to complete his mission. Without another word, he scooted off, leaving Roll to wonder if she had said something wrong.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Wiley looked on at the images. His plan was going great. Bass would walk around the large Mansion, sneaking around. He would send images of plans, robots, or whatever Light may be working on. He sat at his console, feet propped up, pressing his fingers together. He smiled and gave a dark chuckle.

"Bass my boy, you are doing well. These images you are sending me can be used for my newest creation. Only this time, he won't be like that pathetic King" He listened for Bass's Response.

"Thank you Master. How long must I keep this up though?"

Wiley thought about that, rubbing his chin. He looked at his digital Calender, and then behind him, to his newest robot. Although it was almost complete, he didn't wan't to leave anything untouched. He looked back at the monitor.

"You will stay there for another week, do you understand me Bass?"

"Yes, I will comply. Over and Out"

The Transmission ended. Wiley put his feet down and sat up, turning the chair around to look at the incomplete robot in his test tube. Again, he chuckled to himself.

"Soon Light, very soon" He said as he got up.

He moved over to the tube, putting his hand on it.

"I will have my revenge on you precious MegaMan"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Berry hobbled into the kitchen area. Just as Roll had said though, everyone was home and lunch was made. He took his seat at the table, feeling a bit uneasy even after a week. He hated these get togethers at the table. They always wanted to know things about him, what he did, what he wanted to be, what does he like doing. Today though, was set to be the hardest. He was nibbling on his sandwich when Light asked.

"What was your parents like"

"Yeah, do you remember your mother?" Chipped in Roll.

"Um" Berry had started, "Well...I never knew her. At all"

"What about your Father?" Rock had asked.

Berry looked down, thinking about that one. He honestly didn't know how he should react to that one. There was alot he could say. He finally ending up saying the first thing that popped into his head.

"We weren't very close...He yelled at me alot."

Everyone looked sad. But they didn't say anything else. Berry was thankful for that, but at the same time. He just wasn't all that comforted by that thought. Maybe it was because it was still true. The rest of lunch was laced with light conversation between the Lights. Berry took no part in it. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. He would snap a few pictures here and there to send to Wiley, but for the most part, he was just sorta...around. The Rock and Roll would let him join in with some of the things they did, but for the most part, he was alone. Just before Sunset, Berry made his way outside. He found a tree and sat right under it, watching the Sun. He liked the sun. He heard a slight rustling behind him and he quickly turned around only to see Roll.

"Hi." She said. "I saw you walking off this way. You've been more quite then usual. Are you ok?"

Berry just sat there for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, just wanted to be alone is all."

Roll nodded. "Ok. I was worried was all." She said as she walked closer to him. She sat with him. "Do you do this often?"

Berry shook his head. "No, not really."

Roll nodded. "I do whenever I can. Berry? I'm sorry if we stepped on something with asking you about your parents today."

Berry shook his. "No, Its ok. You don't have to apologize." He said.

Roll shook her head. "No no, I think maybe we should have never have said anything. I could see it on your face afterwards, so down as it was."

Berry moved his head to look at her and could tell that she meant it. "Don't worry about it, ok. Its nothing really" He finished just as the sun had set.

He slowly got to his feet and started for the mansion. That's when he felt a pair of arms around his upper body. He looked back and saw Roll hugging him from behind.

"You'r not alone anymore you know. I'm sure Father would agree to..." Roll never got to finish what she said. Berry had gently broken the hug and walked off.

"Don't. I need no charity." He said as he stalked off.

He felt a ping in his stomach though, leaving her that way.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Megaman walked through the doors. His teleportation device had been destroyed during his most recent battle. Dr. Light rushed to his robotic sons side.

"Megaman, are you alright?"

Megaman simply smiled the way he does and waves. "Yeah, its nothing a little fixer upper can handle"

Roll and Berry made there way into the living room. Berry took a look at Megaman's armor and already knew who had done this from the scorch marks on Mega's body.

"What happened?" Roll said.

"Oh" Megaman smiled "I had a little run-in with Bombman. He was up to his tricks, blowing things up again. I took him out is all."

Roll sighed. "Well, thank goodness you are alright."

Megaman simply smiled at his little sister, giving a thumbs up before being led into the lab by Dr. Light. Berry looked at Roll.

"Is he always like this when he wins a battle?"

Roll shook her head. "No, not always. There are some where he simply walks in and goes to the lab."

"Really? When?"

Roll thought for a moment. "Well, there was that time when he had to fight Blues. You might know him better as Protoman. You should see him after a fight with Bass though.

This interested Berry. "Really? What's he like then?"

"Well, he doesn't really talk about the fights itself, but he does say that out of all the robots he has ever fought, he likes fighting Bass the most. He said that he out of everyone else has more power then anyone else. I met him once. Forgive me for saying, but, your remind me of him with you loners attitude."

This shook and surprised Berry. He looked at Roll with wide eyes. "What?" He stated

Roll stepped back, her hands infront of her. "No no, I don't mean that in a bad way. Its just...He demeaner is alot like yours."

Berry thought for a moment before smiling. "It's alright. Bass is my favorite really"

Roll smiled.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Berry was getting dressed. He didn't have many clothes of his own, so Dr. Light was nice enough to get some of his own. He was dressing up in a nice buttoned up shirt and slacks. He thought about using the Tie, but decides against it. He sighs again. Dr. Light was going out to a nice restaurant tonight to celebrate a new invention he had just made. Berry really didn't wan't to go, using the "I don't wan't to be a bother" excuse, but Roll talked him into it. Sighing once more, he put his shoes on and walked outside. Rock, who was comletely fixed up and without his armor, was waiting out there along with Dr. Light.

"My dear boy, you look smashing." Light said.

Rock nods his head. "Yeah, you look like your ready to please some ladies tonight."

Berry had to smile at that one. Although it wasn't his style, he didn't mind being called a good looking person. He heard a scuffle and clicking sound from behind and turned around...And his jaw nearly dropped. There Roll was, standing there in a simple glittery dress that was held up by shoulder straps, the dress itself with a cut in it to allow more freedom for her legs. She was also wearing a pair of matching gloves. Her hair was its usual self though. To top that off, she had on some great looking jewelry.

"W..wow" Was all that he could muster.

She only gave him a small smile before heading out to the door. As they headed out the door and ushered into the back of the car while Rock and Light sat in the front, it dawned on Berry what was happening.

_They are setting me up here. They wan't me to act this way. Why?_

Berry looked at Roll. She was smiling straight at him. For the first time, he felt his cheeks begin to flush, his stomach turning inside of him. He didn't understand what he was feeling. For the time though, they sat there in silence the whole trip. A Robotic Valet took the car to its parking space as the four goes into the restaurant.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Blocks away, a coalition of Humans and Robots were getting together for trouble. Guns, knives, swords, bombs. You name it, it was scattered all over the table. It was going to be a war, and they were all ready for it. There was nine of them all in all. Two humans and the rest robots. One human in particular was well armed, the blond man ready to cast blood. He smiled and gave a chuckle.

"Ok, so lets have the plan" The redhead human woman said.

"Well" He began, "since you are so eager. Here is pretty much the plan. We have our brain bot here" He points to a small robot carrying a computer "Will tap into the computer systems, locking everything up as well as knocking out security and cancelling out all distress calls. While that is going on though, these four gentleman here" He now points to the giant robots. "Will take care of our security bot problems, just in case. After that, our pickled finger friend" He points at the skinny robot "Will make his rounds, collecting all the money and jewelry that he can. And finally, the last robot will be waiting for us in the car for our getaway while our Brain bot covers our tracks. Not a bad plan, huh?"

The woman only shrugged. "As long as there is no problems, I don't really care I guess"

"WHAT?" The blond man said as he got to his feet, walking up to the woman. "How can you not really care? Do you realize how much many we will accumilate here?"

The woman smiled. "I sure know how to push your buttons, don't eye?"

The man blinked for a moment, then shook his head. He turned around, grabbed his weapons, and looked at all of the robots.

"Move out people" He barked.

With that, everyone gathered their necessites and piled into the large car. It took off. Suddenly, the car wen't invisible.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The four had been dining nicely. Rock and Roll with mostly there energy drinks and icecream, Light with a nice plate of crab, and berry, who for pretend, had to have hamburger, although he could have gone for one of those high quality energy drinks that Rock and Roll was having.

"So, what does your new invention do Father?" Rock finally asked, unable to keep his excitement level down.

"Well Rock, remember when you said you wished there was a faster way of replenishing your power back up? Well, I have developed the Sub-Tank. If it senses that a robots power source has gone down, it will empty itself into the robot, powering it back up. I plan to install it in you first"

Berry had paid close attention to this. He knew that as Bass, if he could get this model to Wiley first, that Wiley could create a better version to install into him. He smiled.

"I didn't know you cared about that type of thing" Said Roll, who had been looking at Berry.

"Oh, uh, well, sure I do. I know that importance of a great power source and all. This new invention puts us one step closer to finding unlimited power supply"

Light nodded his head. "I see. Glad you agree with this new Sub-Tank. If you three will excuse me now, I have to use the restrooms."

"I will come with you" Rock said as he got up from the table. "I think I got some icecream on me."

"Your amazing Rock. You can do numerous arial manuvers, but you still eat like a pig" Roll said, chuckling.

With that, Roll and Berry was alone. Roll gave a smile to Berry that sent his cheeks burning. This only made Roll giggle, which in turn, made Berry go redder.

Feeling as if he had to say something, he said "Uh, I like your dress. It...looks great on you"

It was Roll's turn to get the red cheeks. "Thank you. You look handsome in those clothes"

Berry looked down. "Really? I feel uncomfortable in them for some reason. I am just not used to these clothes I guess"

Roll nodded. "Well, you do look good in them."

Berry smiled again. He started to have day dreams of maybe something he shouldn't be thinking about. That was when his thoughts centered around what Roll would think if she really knew who he was. His body must have betrayed his thoughts.

"Hey, whats wrong?" Berry didn't say anything, so Roll pushed him a bit. "Hey, you can tell me"

Berry looked down. "Roll...I like you" That brought a smile to Rolls face. "But...I am not the person you think I am. If you knew...If you really knew what I was like, I just know" He swallowed, looking up at Rolls eyes. Those pretty eyes. It took everything he had to finish. "You would hate me."

Roll frowned. "Berry...It's not what you have done, but what you can do that important. If you try, you can be whoever you wan't to be"

This hit to home. Berry thought on that for a moment. He smiled.

"Yeah, I can, can't I?"

Before anything could be said though, a robot was thrown through the doors with a loud smashed. The robot itself looking smashed.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Those two seem to be doing nicely" Said Rock, saying Lights thought as well

"Indeed. Roll is very happy while Berry is around."

Rock nodded. "You know, that leg of his is healing well too. He barely needs that crutch anymore to get around"

"Yes, his recovery I suspect is also do to Roll"

"But..."

Light looked at his son as he washed his hands. "Yes?"

"Well, what will happen after he heals all up."

Light frowned. "I suppose that depends on Berry"

Rocked cocked his head, confused. "I don't get it"

Light nodded. "Well, Berry for the most part, is very hard headed. He really doesn't like help, but, maybe he would like to stay if we offered him a job"

Rock knew where Light was going. He had to smile "You really are a genius Father."

Light shook his head. "No my boy. Just simply open minded."

Just then, they heard a loud crash come from outside. Light was about to walk outside to see what was going on, but Rock stopped him.

"Hide in the stalls. I will see what is going on"

The reluctant Light did as he was told, knowing full well that Rock, now Megaman, knew what he was doing. He would only be a burdan to him. Rock summoned his armor, becoming the Blue Bomber known to all as Megaman. It was a good thing that the bathroom was not out in the open, but rather paths needed to be taken. Slowly, he creeped to his edge to see what was going on. He noticed the line. Berry and Roll were keeping close along with other people. It was Berry though who noticed him. As if he knew he was there. His eyes shifted upwards, looking at the ceiling while his fingers made typing movements. Megaman smiled. Some of the security robots that have not been destroyed, were being hacked. Lucky for Megaman, this hallways also took him to the next floor, to the security room. He took it. When he opened the door, he didn't like what he saw though.

"Damnit" He cursed.

The room was filled with traps and bots. Luckily for him, the top floor was completely made of special metal, so no one down stairs could here him.

"Can I ever get a mission done without these stupid traps to stop me?" He said before taking off.

Just as he started, security camera's popped up from the cieling, already starting to blast away. Megaman jumped to his right side, his right foot planted on the wall as he leaps to the other wall, leaping again, he summons forth his Mega Buster on his left arm. Firing away, he blast those cameras to pieces. He lands on the ground, and right into a pitfall. He grabs the edge and pulls himself up. He moves forward. Three Gaurd Bots were running at Megaman, who in return, ran at them. When he was close enough, he suddenly kicked his feet forward and landed on his back, sliding right between the Gaurd Bots legs as his Mega Buster charged up. He quickly got to his feet, spun around, and blasted away, destroying them. He stopped. He was still in a hallway, but he could see ahead of him was an empty room, that lead into another hallway. Slowly aproaching, he popped his head and blaster out into the room, looking for any baddies. Nothing. Not even a door. Just another entrance to a hallway. He still didn't like it though. Slowly, he walked into the room. suddenly, walls slammed down on the exit, trapping him. The room was filled with gas. If he was human, he would have been effected, but he wasn't. The cieling uppened up. Metallic tenticles suddenly sprouted out, but once Megaman looked more closely, he noticed a red light in the middle of the mass. The tenticles bound together, suddenly took a swing at Megaman, knocking his make. He quickly cought himself and got back to his feet just as another swing came by, but Megaman was ready. He kept charging his Mega Buster as he kept dodging. Finally, when he was at its peak, he aimed his buster at the light and fired a single shot. The tenticles suddenly went limp. Both the entrances to the hallway opened up. Megaman smiled.

"Well, that was a great warm up. Now, lets get to business"

The rest of his trip was like that until he made it to the security room. There, he found a small and stout green robot, typing away at its computer.

"So, you must be one of Wiley's new flunky. Whats your name?"

The small robot looked up from its computer. "I sir, am not one of Wiley's. You will leave or be destroyed."

Megaman pointed his Buster at the robot and got into his stance, ready for a fight. He lurched forward at the robot, he typed a few things onto his computer coming from his chest. A few discs shoots from he back part of the computer. Megaman just had time to dodge. He fired off a shot, but it was deflected by a shield. Suddenly, pillars of light shot out from the ground, one almost cutting off Megaman's buster arm. He backed away, thinking of other tactics. He saw one. He fired a shot off at the main computer to the security center. It burst into flames as everything deactivated. The little robot blinked for a moment, before turning back to Megaman, eyes in fury.

"I will kill you for that"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Berry noticed the change in the Security Robots reaction. So did the baddies when one of the Security Robots turned around and blasted away one of the larger Robots while another blasted away the skinny one. Berry reacted quickly. With his crutch in his right hand, he leapt up at the closest large robot. When it turned around, Berry shoved the end of his metal Crutch right into the face, destroying its brain processer. Berry quickly grabbed its handgun and started to blast away at the humans. The quickly took barrings and headed outside. Berry was about to give chase when suddenly, he heard a scream. He turned around just in time to see Roll, her hands cuffed behind her, was taken by one of the two remaining bots. It smashed right through a wall, the two making there escape with the hostage. Once out of sight, Berry knew he had to act quickly. He headed into where the Kitchen would be and looked around. He saw an exit just where he was hoping it to be. He quickly moved to the door and pushed it open. He saw the two bots ettempting to move into another alleyway. Berry went after them. He raised his gun and fired a shot. He was pleased that the bullet was an energy gathering sort. The shot hit one on the back of its head, taking off a few pieces, but it was still moving.

Roll took the chance and kicked as hard as she could at her napper. His head moved and grip gave way. Roll tried to use her chance. She fell from its grasp and tried to run, but she was batted aside before she could get a step in. Berry was suddenly in a rage as Roll looked at him with that hurt expression. Forgetting his gun, forgetting his mission, forgetting everything, he suddenly called his armor and charged at the two. He jumped in the air and landed feet first onto one robot, pointing its blaster at its head. He let rip, his Bass Buster firing shot after shot in rapid speed, like a machine guns. The robot never moved again. The remaining one charged at him, ready to rip Bass apart. Bass turned his arm back into his hand and lifted it up, catching the bot under the chin. The larger robot stumbled backwards. Bass jumped up into the air and backhanded the large robot. Its head went to the side and then back into its regular position before Bass's right hooked the larger robot. As his head snapped back, it didn't even notice Bass's right leg suddenly lash at it, sending the large robot flying. Bass quickly jumped on the Robot.

"Never" He yelled out as he punched its head "Touch" His fist came down again, a large dent appearing at the head. "Her" The dent became a hole as the next one came. "AGAIN!" He kept pummeling the robots head, over and over, without stopping, even when the head was nothing more then a mesh of metal.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The small robot fell easily after that. Megaman came down into the dining area, where Light met up with him.

"Hey, is everyone fine?" He said as he tossed the robot to the ground.

"Yes, but Roll and Berry are missing. Two brutes took Roll and Berry followed"

Megaman nodded. "Did anyone see what direction?"

Light pointed at the hole in the wall. "I am told that way. Quickly Megaman, before they are hurt"

"Leave it to me" With that, Megaman was off

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bass was still punching at the robot. Roll had seen it. Berry was Bass. The evil robot that had always tried killing her brother, and here he was...protecting her? She suddenly got to her feet.

"Berry" She said. Nothing. "Berry please stop" Still nothing. She suddenly pressed herself onto Bass, going in tears. "Please please Bass. It's destroyed, stop it"

Bass stoped in mid punch, his right arm hanging in the air as Roll called him by his real name, finally realizing it. Slowly, he looked up at Roll.

"I...I.." He started. Bass suddenly got to his feet and started to run.

"Wait, no" She yelled out. But it was to late. She saw the tears well up in Bass's eyes. But nothing she could do would stop the hurt robot now. "Bass...I still don't hate you" She said as she fell to her knees, crying.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

By the time Megaman found Roll, she had been in an alley, surrounded by two, broken robots. There she kneeled crying. Slowly, he approuched her. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Roll?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Authors Note: I don't know. Was it alittle fast? My mind hops all over the place, I can never really tell.


End file.
